Fantastic Song Contest 2
Fantastic Song Contest 2 , often referred to as FSC 2 will be the second edition of the Fantastic Song Contest. It took place in the Sweden after Smith Thell ft.Swedish Jam Factory won in first edition with song Forgive Me Friend . SVT chosed the Erricson Globe venue,while Mans Zelmerlow selected as the presenter. About Stockholm Stockholm is the capital of Sweden and the most populous urban area in the Nordic countries 972,647 people live in the municipality, approximately 1.6 million in the urban area, and 2.4 million in the metropolitan area.The city stretches across fourteen islands where Lake Mälaren flows into the Baltic Sea. Outside the city to the east, and along the coast, is the island chain of the Stockholm archipelago. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millennium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by Swedish statesman Birger Jarl. It is also the county seat of Stockholm County. Stockholm is the cultural, media, political, and economic centre of Sweden. The Stockholm region alone accounts for over a third of the country's GDP,and is among the top 10 regions in Europe by GDP per capita.It is an important global city,and the main centre for corporate headquarters in the Nordic region.The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Stockholm School of Economics, Karolinska Institute and KTH Royal Institute of Technology.It hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia.The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for the decor of its stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world.Sweden's national football arena is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Stockholm is the seat of the Swedish government and most of its agencies,including the highest courts in the judiciary,and the official residencies of the Swedish monarch and the Prime Minister. The government has its seat in the Rosenbad building, the Riksdag (Swedish parliament) is seated in the Parliament House, and the Prime Minister's residence is adjacent at Sager House.Stockholm Palace is the official residence and principal workplace of the Swedish monarch, while Drottningholm Palace, a World Heritage Site on the outskirts of Stockholm, serves as the Royal Family's private residence. Apart from being Sweden's capital, Stockholm houses many national cultural institutions. The Stockholm region is home to three of Sweden's World Heritage Sites – spots judged as invaluable places that belong to all of humanity: The Drottningholm Palace, Skogskyrkogården (The Woodland Cemetery) and Birka.In 1998, Stockholm was named European Capital of Culture. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 21st November 2019 in Stockholm. The pre-qualified countries: * Sweden * India * Switzerland * Argentina * Romania * Saudi Arabia Pots Semi Finals Semi Final 1 Twenty-two countries will participate in the First Semi Final. Sweden , India and Switzerland must also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in orange will be qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Twenty-two countries will participate in the Second Semi Final. Argentina , Romania and Saudi Arabia must also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in orange will be qualified for the final. Grand Final {| class="sortable wikitable" width="100%" ! Draw ! Country ! Artist ! Song ! Place ! Points |- |align="center" | 01 | Argentina |Lali |Ego |align="center" | 11 |align="center" | 169 |-bgcolor="cd7f32" |align="center" | 02 | Norway |'Ruben' |'Lay By Me' |align="center" | 3''' |align="center" | '''263 |-bgcolor="#ffc0cb" |align="center" | 03 | United States |Lodato |Home |align="center" | 26 |align="center" | 80 |- |align="center" | 04 | Indonesia |Claudia Emmanuela Santoso |Goodbye |align="center" | 15 |align="center" | 144 |- |align="center" | 05 | Cyprus |Griffyn ft.MARINA & Model Child |If I Left The World |align="center" | 13 |align="center" | 153 |- |align="center" | 06 | Canada |Coeur De Pirate |Undone |align="center" | 16 |align="center" | 130 |-bgcolor="#d4af37" |align="center" | 07 | Germany |'COSBY ft.Malik Harris' |'Dust' |align="center" | 1''' |align="center" | '''298 |- |align="center" | 08 | Estonia |Syn Cole ft.Nevve |Sway |align="center" | 21 |align="center" | 113 |- |align="center" | 09 | Belgium |Barbara Opsomer |Ta Plus Belle Insomnie |align="center" | 8 |align="center" | 232 |- |align="center" | 10 | Romania |MONOIR ft.DARA |My Time |align="center" | 6 |align="center" | 250 |- |align="center" | 11 | United Kingdom |Tom Grennan |Praying |align="center" | 9 |align="center" | 176 |-bgcolor="C0C0C0" |align="center" | 12 | Sweden |'SKOTT' |'Mermaid' |align="center" | 2''' |align="center" | '''280 |- |align="center" | 13 | Hungary |Metzker Viktoria x Dukai Ragina x Miss Mood |TITOK |align="center" | 4 |align="center" | 261 |- |align="center" | 14 | Montenegro |Luna Djo |U Ljubavi Luda |align="center" | 18 |align="center" | 126 |- |align="center" | 15 | Albania |TUNA |Amoni |align="center" | 24 |align="center" | 84 |- |align="center" | 16 | Luxembourg |MUSTII |Blind |align="center" | 12 |align="center" | 167 |- |align="center" | 17 | Saudi Arabia |Tamtam |Old Soul |align="center" | 19 |align="center" | 121 |- |align="center" | 18 | India |Akade ft.Bibiane Z |Together |align="center" | 25 |align="center" | 83 |- |align="center" | 19 | Switzerland |Beatrice Egli |Terra Australia |align="center" | 23 |align="center" | 106 |- |align="center" | 20 | Vatican City |Gregory Turpin & Sister Cristina |Posa La Tua Mano |align="center" | 22 |align="center" | 108 |- |align="center" | 21 | France |Joyce Jonathan,Vianney |Les Filles D'aujourd'hui |align="center" | 20 |align="center" | 119 |- |align="center" | 22 | Ukraine |Артем Пивоваров |No.1 |align="center" | 7 |align="center" | 248 |- |align="center" | 23 | Australia |Ellie Drennan |Ghost |align="center" | 14 |align="center" | 148 |- |align="center" | 24 | Bulgaria |Poli Genova |Твоя |align="center" | 17 |align="center" | 127 |- |align="center" | 25 | The Netherlands |Dotan |Numb |align="center" | 5 |align="center" | 251 |- |align="center" | 26 | Serbia |Hurricane |Avantura |align="center" | 10 |align="center" | 171 |-